


Broken Glass, Hearts, and Other Stuff

by VogueModeLouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxious Louis, Cute Louis, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Florist Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry isn't abusing Louis though I swe ar, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecure Louis, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Nerd Louis, Physical Abuse, Physical is very small though, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rich Harry Styles, Sad Louis, Shy Louis, Social Anxiety, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Harry, University Student Louis, domestic abuse, duh - Freeform, it's only like six years chill, smut MAYBE, that's it for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VogueModeLouis/pseuds/VogueModeLouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has lived with his boyfriend Adrian for three years now. Adrian isn't always the nicest, but they love each other right?<br/>Cue Harry Styles, who walks into Louis' life like it's nothing and shows him what real love is like. </p><p> </p><p>or Louis makes himself believe that he's perfectly happy living with someone who treats him like shit, and Harry comes around and fucks that idea up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> This is my first ever fic so it might be shit. I'm trying so enjoy please xxx  
> 

“Wow, these are beautiful,” Louis spoke to the man in front of him with a bouquet of roses and lisianthus. The brightest of asters with some lilies, it was absolutely beautiful. The boy looked up to see the man who was paying, having to catch his breath when he had seen him.  
“I’d hope so,” the man chuckled, smirking a bit as he’d seen the crimson on the boy’s cheeks.  
“Are they for your girlfriend?” Louis asked, wrapping them up in newspaper. “She’ll absolutely love them,” he smiled.  
“No, actually, I haven’t got a girlfriend, nor am I interested in having one. You see, I’m more intrigued in the younger, male department,” he winked in response, coyly paying for the flowers. “They’re for my sister, she’s just returned from Africa,” he added. “What’s your name?” he asked right after, he could have left easily, but something about the small flower boy made him want to stay.  
“Oh, um, Louis. Tomlinson sir.”  
“What a beautiful name for a beautiful boy,” the man smiled. “Harry Styles,” he greeted, holding out his hand.  
Louis desperately fought back the blush fighting on to him, how could he be feeling this way? He had a boyfriend, he loves his boyfriend, there wasn’t a way that this stranger-Harry, could be doing this to him so quickly.  
Louis had been with Adrian for years now, three to be exact. They had met when Louis was only in his first year at university, Adrian was in his second; they had run into each other during a party and it only took off from there. The two began talking, which evolved into dating, causing Louis to move in with him only a year later. Then it turned for the worse. They were still both in school yes, but it seemed to Louis that he just couldn’t get a break from him. Yes he loved Adrian with all his heart, but he began to make Louis uncomfortable. It began with following him to all of his classes, it was sweet at first, having the company, however the tight holds and glares Adrian had sent to nearly anyone who tried to get near Louis was turning out to be too much. When Louis did try to go out with his friends Adrian would make snide remarks about his appearance, his weight, his voice, just about anything to make Louis pause and stay in for the night.  
At first it was only subtle, a couple quips of “You can’t go out looking like that Louis, you look like shit,’ ‘Babe you know they’ll only get annoyed by you, just stay in with me.” It was things of that nature that put Louis on edge, he was always insecure about himself, always has been, so Adrian must be right.  
“Thank you Sir,” Louis said softly, biting his lip as his eyes were glued to the counter. Harry only smirked at the shyness of the younger one, taking his chin in his hand, tilting his head so that their eyes met.  
“I’d like to see you again, meet properly. Please contact me when you get the chance to Louis,” he spoke, taking one of the shops business cards writing his number on the back of it. “And a tip for your excellent service,” he chuckled, taking out a hundred pound note, handing it to Louis who was absolutely struck. “I’ll be looking forward to it Louis,” Harry said before exiting the small shop, heading into his car and driving away.  
“Well, that’s certainly a first,” Janice chuckled from the back, walking towards Louis. She was older, in her 50’s and Louis absolutely loved her. For being fifty she sure had a lot in her. “How’s your little boyfriend go react to that?” she asked, wiping up the counter.  
“I’m not telling him,” Louis muttered, sighing softly as he stuffed the note and card in his pocket. “I don’t even think I’ll be contacting Mr. Styles.” That certainly made Janice laugh.  
“Janice-“  
“Don’t you ‘Janice’ me young man. You don’t even have to be flirty, just say hi,” she shrugged. “Now get to work, you can daydream when you get home,” she laughed, going over to sort over the arrangements.  
\---

“Adrian?” Louis called out, stepping into their flat and taking off his shoes. They only brought dirt in, which Louis had to clean, so it was just easier to keep them off.  
When he entered the first thing he could smell was tobacco, which meant that Adrian was smoking right now, which also meant that he’d be in a good mood. The entirety of the home was big enough for parties, but it was just enough for just them. Once white pure walls were slightly chipped and cracked, caused by all the parties Adrian had hosted over the years.  
Louis walked into their living room, smiling shyly when he’d seen his boyfriend who had his combat boots on, but Louis wouldn’t tell him to take them off, he owned the place first, it was his. There Adrian was with a cigarette in hand, beer in the other. “I’m home.”  
“Sure, yeah, whatever you want,” Louis responded quickly. “Anything else?”  
“Yeah, cook some bread too,” Adrian said coldly.  
Louis had made his way into the kitchen after a couple of hours, already having the water ready for the pasta and slipping them in. His mind went back to the man in the flower shop, his hand instantly going to his pocket which held his number and the note. “No,” he whispered to himself, shaking his head. He had Adrian, all he needed was Adrian, not some rich man who would probably just buy him off, and had the most amazing eyes, who was tall, kind. “No,” Louis shook his head again, taking the card out of his pocket and onto the counter. He’d throw it away.  
He tried, he really did, and his hand was right above the trash with the card in hand. Now though, Louis had the bread in the oven and was typing Harry’s number into his phone. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help himself. Harry seemed nice, and God knows Louis could use a friend, or at least that’s what Adrian always said. Louis opened up the Harry’s new contact, biting his lip as he stared at the name. “Just a text, I’ll tell him I have a boyfriend and he’ll leave me alone,” he whispered to himself, partly afraid that Adrian would hear. What would he do if he found out Louis was talking to another. That was a question the boy had no intentions of finding out. 

To Harry: Hi, it’s me from the flower shop. Louis, you said to text you so here you go haha

To Louis: You’re just as cute in text as you are in person. Hello darling.

That only made Louis blush, shaking it out of his head. He only had to tell Harry about Adrian then it’ll all be good again. 

To Harry: Oh, um. I wanted to say thank you for the money. You really really didn’t have to do that 

To Louis: It’s called being nice sweetheart. You seemed like a nice boy, you deserved it. 

To Harry Oh

To Louis: I’m sorry if this is straight forward but I would very much like to see you again. Are you free on Saturday? It’ll all be my treat. We’ll go out to eat, get to know each other.

To Harry: That all sounds lovely, it really does Harry. I haven’t been take on a date in forever but there’s going to be in issue in all that.

To Louis: What is it darling? Have you got school work or something of the sort on that day? We can make arrangements for another day. 

To Harry: No no, that’s not it. 

To Louis: Tell me Louis. 

To Harry: I have a boyfriend

To Harry: I’m sorry

To Louis: What’s his name?

To Harry: His name? 

To Harry: Adrian

To Louis: Adrian what?

To Harry: Martin

To Louis: I see. Well, I’d still very much like meet up with you Louis

To Harry: Oh

To Harry: Why?

To Louis: Because I wasn’t lying when I said that I’d like to get to know you. Even if it wouldn’t be the personal level I’d prefer.

To Harry: Oh

To Louis: Proper sentences Louis please. Tell me what’s on your mind. 

To Harry: I just didn’t think that you would still even want to see me if you knew and I didn’t think that you actually wanted to get to know me at all. That’s all

To Louis: Sweetheart. Is it fine that I call you that? Fits you quite well. I know I don’t know you that well, but from what I do know I’ve decided that you are very sweet, alongside adorable. 

To Louis: Anyhow, it would be shameful to not be interested in you, no matter our relationship. 

“Louis! Hurry up with the food!” Adrian called out, snapping Louis back into some sense of reality. He couldn’t believe Harry, he really couldn’t. But Louis just shook it off and looked into the oven and shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Louis hurried and grabbed the glove, quickly taking the bread out the oven, burning himself on the wrist in the process. The bread was just past done, and the pasta had just finished. Grabbing the bowls, Louis poured the ravioli into them, making sure to give Adrian the bigger serving. He set the table, making sure everything was set.  
“It’s ready,” Louis said quietly, peeking his head into the living room.  
Dinner went wonderfully, much better than Louis had expected at least. So now he was cleaning the dishes, Adrian off into the living room with another beer. He was almost done until his phone went off.

To Louis: Sweetheart please don’t ignore me.

To Harry: Sorry, I was having dinner. Don’t be mad please

To Louis: I couldn’t be mad for you getting your nutrients. You have absolutely nothing to be worried for. I do still expect an answer on our get together. I promise you Louis nothing that you don’t want to happen will be happening.

To Harry: I’m not sure Harry. You really seem nice, but it’ll feel wrong.

To Louis: Please trust me sweetheart. The whole meeting will be strictly platonic. You can tell your little Adrian that he has nothing to worry for. I’d hate to be a homewrecker. 

To Harry: I believe you

With that Louis set down his phone, finishing his washing only a little stressed with the whole idea. It wasn’t long after that Harry had messaged him once more. 

To Louis: Thank you sweetie. When you come to the conclusion of your choice please give me your address.

The kindness in Harry really did make Louis smile, something he didn’t do that often anymore. He really did seem sweet and genuine to everything Louis had told him. “Thank you,” he whispered, biting his lower lip.  
“Who the fuck are you talking to?” Adrian was at the doorway just behind Louis. All he had seen was Louis on his phone, not doing any work at all, which was purely unacceptable. “I’m not asking again Louis. Who the fuck are you talking to when you should be cleaning?” he repeated, stepping forward, immediately making Louis stuff his phone in his pocket.  
“No one.” He couldn’t tell Adrian about Harry, it was too risky. Adrian couldn’t know about Harry. He’d have to make something up. “Just Niall. He wanted to meet up on Saturday to study for the exam next week. I’ve been having some trouble with it too,” he made up. Louis was fantastic at school, usually it was only Niall that needed help, but Adrian didn’t know or care either way.  
Adrian glared at Louis, looking over the boy, judging whether or not he was being legitimate. It only made Louis squirm. “Fine. If Niall wants you so much then I’m sure he won’t have a problem keeping you until Monday. I don’t want you back until then,” he said sternly, walking out of the kitchen.  
Louis only sighed in relief when Adrian was gone, he was worried about where he’d spend his weekend, but he’d deal with it when the time came. He really did like Harry Styles, as a person. From what Harry has said to him so far, he seem very down to earth and kind. Louis wondered when that would fade away. When Harry would become on edge and rough like Adrian. He prayed that he’d never have to see that day come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know  
> 182=6ft  
> 171=5'7.5

Saturday had come along fast enough for Louis, waking up in the guest room to the alarm on his phone that was vibrating. Adrian didn’t like loudness in the morning, especially first thing, so it was better for the vibration. The reason for the guest room was that Adrian had gotten annoyed by Louis while they were watching a movie, he wasn’t doing anything, but Louis did suppose that he was easily annoying to people. Louis made his way into the kitchen silently, getting out supplies to cook with. There hadn’t been any note from Adrian or word at all on the previous night that said what he wanted in the morning, so he went the safe route. Eggs and bacon, a classic. Louis began getting out all of the ingredients, turning on the stove as he started. “Good morning,” he said quietly when Adrian had walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the small table they had set in there.

“Good morning sweetheart,” Adrian yawned, kissing Louis’ cheek when he had gotten his food. Strangely enough it didn’t have the same ring to it as it did when Harry said it. Granted, he’d never really heard Harry say it, all of their conversations had been though text. But the thought of it, he felt as though Harry had emotion in it, that he really cared about Louis. Which seemed to be evident when Louis had sent a response to the ‘not a date’ as he put it.

 

\---

 

To Harry: Alright, I’ll go with you.

To Louis: Thank you sweetheart, what’s your address? I’ll be over by seven tomorrow.

To Harry: Can you pick me up on the corner of Redwork?

To Louis: Why can’t I greet you at the door like a proper gentlemen?

To Harry: Please. I’d much rather there

To Louis: If you insist, all I want is for you to be comfortable in the situation.

To Harry: Can we not go anywhere too posh? I don’t have very nice clothing

To Louis: Does the park sound good? Then maybe a movie?

To Harry: Yes please. But it’s not a date

To Louis: Whatever you want darling. I’ll meet you at Redwork for our not a date as you put it. X

Louis hadn't sent a reply after that. What could he say when Harry put down a kiss? He'd simply speak to him on Saturday, set boundaries and what not. He had Adrian, that's all he needed, just Adrian.

 

\---

 

"Louis listen to me. I won't say it again," Adrian warned, tapping his fork onto Louis' plate, making him look up finally. 

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Adrian sighed, "I'm sorry for making you sleep in the guest last night. But you have to understand I just couldn't stand being with you any longer, you're disgusting Louis," he shook his head. "I think it's because you've gained weight," he said, mouth full of bacon. "What do you think a solution to that is?" 

"Oh.. I can start going to the gym more often, and eat less I guess."

"There we go, eating. I'm going to limit you to one meal a day, how's that sound. If you're good I'll let you have a snack, like an apple or some shit, no sweets though, you're big enough. Also, you're only drinking water. That other shit has way too many calories in it. So you can tell Niall that you're not eating tonight."

Great, now what would he say to Harry. 

"Yes Adrian," Louis nodded, standing from his seat to clean off the table, Adrian just finishing his food. He threw the rest of it all into the trash placing the plates into the sink to wash later. “I’m sorry for getting so big, I’ll get thinner I promise.”

“Thank you Louis,” Adrian smiled, kissing his forehead. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes.

Tonight would be a hard night, just another thing Louis had to go off and worry about, along a long list of things. He could always cancel, make something up about a dying grandmother or something of the sort, but that didn’t fix that Louis had nowhere to sleep for the next couple of days. He couldn’t tell Harry that was for sure, he’d worry too much, ask too many questions. He’d just text Niall and ask to cover for him, as well as asking for a place to stay, he’s done it before so it really should be nothing new. Just avoid the questions, that’s all he had to do.

 

\---

 

“I’ll be calling you every hour Louis. Including your friend. So don’t think you can just run off from me, but you’d never do that right?” Adrian asked, his arm tightly around Louis’ waist it was hard enough to bruise, but no one would see it anyway.

“I’m never leaving,” Louis shook his head, hugging his boyfriend now. Ever since he moved in Louis hated leaving for a long time, he’d much rather stay home and be with Adrian, be where he thought he was safe. “I have to be away until Monday?” he asked solemnly.

“Yes, you wanted to be with Niall so now you’ll have all weekend,” Adrian muttered, kissing his head. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Louis said, he meant it, he always meant it. No matter what Adrian did or said to him Louis always loved him, he always will love him, and Adrian would always love him. He was the only one who could ever love Louis, said so himself. Everyone else could never love him, he was too fat, too annoying, but Adrian was willing to put up with that, try and fix him even.

“Now get the fuck out,” Adrian said, pushing Louis away from him, his mood rapidly changing, but it was nothing new to Louis. With his head down Louis threw his backpack over his shoulder, walking out of their home without even a kiss goodbye, he didn’t deserve it for leaving Adrian for Harry. Harry was temporary, he’d leave as soon as he found out how disgusting and horrible he really was, just like everyone else. Not Adrian though, Adrian stayed, he stayed with Louis knowing everything and he loved him. He even promised Louis that they’d get married one day, which was more then he should expect anyone to do with him. He walked down the street until he came to the corner, sitting down on the ground, waiting for Harry. This was a bad idea, he knew it was, sure, taking risks were apart of Louis’ life at one point, but ever since Adrian he’d been cautious. Adrian always said that risks got you in trouble, and he was bad if he’d ever do anything he didn’t approve. But now Louis sat at the corner of his block waiting to be picked up by a man he’d only met once, all while lying to Adrian about being with-

Oh shit Niall.

Picking up his phone Louis quickly called his friend, muttering what he would say as he waited for an answer.

“Lou, what’s up?”

“I need you to do something for me.”

“What is it?”

“If Adrian calls you can you say we’re at the library?”

“What did you do?”

“Please Niall? All you have to do is tell him that you’re with me and we’re doing fine. I’m gonna be out for a while and I hate when he worries you know that. Please Niall, I’ll be over tonight and explain everything to you, I just need you to do this for me,” Louis said softly, afraid that someone would hear him even though there was absolutely no one around him. Niall had no idea about what Adrian did to Louis constantly, and why this was such a big deal to him, but over the years he’s learned not to ask questions.

“Fine, yes okay I’ll cover for you, but you have to tell me what happened.”

“I will! I will! Thank you so much, I owe you big time for this Niall. I have to go.”

“It’s nothing. Just, be safe okay Lou? See ya,” Niall shook his head with a sigh, hanging up the phone afterwards.

“Hello sweetheart.”

Louis jumped at the voice, hand on his chest as he stared up at Harry. “You scared me,” he mumbled. There he was, he looked even better now than he did when in the store if that was at all possible. It all made Louis pretty self-conscious, here was Harry, looking like a complete god in his tight black jeans and transparent silk shirt. Meanwhile all Louis had on were some black jeans that were obviously cheap compared to Harry and a large teal jumper that just engulfed him.

“My apologies,” Harry bowed his head, holding out a hand for Louis to help his stand. “I must say though, you are without a doubt the most beautiful thing I’ve seen all day,” he said smoothly, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand, making him blush.

“I-I.. this isn’t a date Harry,” Louis mumbled, cheeks crimson. “Thank you though, nicest thing anyone’s said to me all day.”

Harry hummed in disapproval, shaking his head. “It’s a shame your boyfriend doesn’t tell you better, rightful crime that is. He should tell you how perfect you are every day,” he mumbled, taking Louis’ hand in his, leading to the car. “His name is Adrian correct? How is he?”

“Adrian? He’s good, but he loves me so he doesn’t have to say that he thinks I’m beautiful,” Louis shook his head.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows looking down at Louis. “He’s your boyfriend, and if he really does love you he should remind you how beautiful you are every day Louis. Come now,” he said, walking up to his Range Rover Sport and opening the passenger side for Louis to get in.

“He’s still great, we love each other you know? That’s all that matters,” Louis defended, sitting inside.

“If you say so,” Harry shrugged, beginning their drive to the park. He had the whole night planned out, they’d start at the park, enjoy each other, and talk about their lives. After that they’d go see a movie, whichever Louis pleased, which would be followed by dinner. It was almost like a date, everyone else would say it was, but to Louis at least, it wasn’t.

Parking the car, Harry exited, going to Louis’ side to help him down. “If I had known that you’d be this tiny I’d had brought a smaller car,” he chuckled, watching the boy jumping out. “How tall are you?”

“I’m not that small,” Louis pouted, looking up at Harry, his forehead right at the height of Harry’s lips. “I’m 175,” he said proudly, pouting at the chuckle from Harry. “I am.”

“Sweetie, if you were 175 you should be taller than that. I’m 182, so please tell me your real height,” he laughed softly.

“171,” Louis muttered, crossing his arms, ignoring the fond look Harry had plastered on his face. “It’s not that small.”

“You’re adorable,” Harry grinned, locking his car before walking away with Louis, he had taken him to the park inside his community, which was protected by a fence so luckily there were no paparazzi. “I think that it suits you perfectly.”

“If you say so. I hate it, never have I had jeans that weren’t too long, it’s why I always roll em up,” Louis explained, following Harry.

“It’s cute,” he commented, smirking at the blush he had put on Louis’ cheeks. “So, aside from working in a flower shop what else do you do?” Harry asked, sitting down on a hill, looking over a small pond, patting a space for Louis to sit in.

“I’m in university, I study music, like producing it and all that stuff,” he shrugged. “It’s not very exciting.”

“Well, it’s funny that you say that since I own a record label,” Harry smiled, loving the way Louis’ jaw dropped in shock. “Maybe you could work for me when you finish school.”

“Really? You’d let me?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Thank you,” Louis said softly.

After talking for some time, about nearly everything, they sat in comfortable silence. Moving to lay down next to each other but keeping distance. It was all so relaxing. Something that Louis used to do with Adrian when they started dating. They’d go anywhere just to enjoy each other. Now he was barely allowed outside of the house. He’d wonder some nights what changed in his boyfriend, but he was still Adrian, he just had his days more often, but Louis still loved him, and that’s all that mattered.

Louis hadn’t realized he was falling asleep until he heard Harry’s voice. Blinking, Louis turned his head to look at Harry. “Sorry. What were you saying?”

“I said you’re cute when you’re tired,” Harry said softly, as if he was talking to a sleeping Louis.

“Oh,” Louis blushed, shaking his head. “Thanks, I guess.”

“We’ve been here a while now, would you like to go have dinner?” Harry asked, supporting himself on his forearms. “My place isn’t far from here, I can cook something up quickly, or we can just order some pizza.”

“Can we just not eat?” Louis asked, remembering Adrian’s rule. He’s never broken a rule before, well, aside from the no lying rule, but other than that never. He wasn’t starting now.

“Did you already have dinner?”

“Yes,” Louis lied, nodding his head. “I made some before I left,” he then said, which wasn’t a lie. He did make dinner, for Adrian.

“Alright love, I believe you. The movie then yes? Come on now, whatever you want we’ll see,” Harry smiled, standing and holding a hand out for Louis to grab onto. “I’ve got a theater at home, all the movies you could want, and if you get hungry I can run up to grab a snack,” he said, holding Louis’ hand once again, making his way to the car.

The drive was short and quiet, Harry keeping his eyes on the road and Louis’ on his lap. It was just for a movie after all, after that he would go to Niall’s and get the guilt off his chest.  “I’ve been meaning to ask,” Harry spoke, breaking the silence, pulling into his driveway. “Why have you got a bag with you?”

“This?” Louis asked, looking at the backpack which sat at his feet. “I’m staying at a friend’s house after this.”

“You can stay here,” Harry said, much faster than he would like to admit, it was their first outing and all. “I mean, there’s plenty empty rooms for you.”

“Thanks Harry, but, I already made a deal to stay with him,” Louis giggled making Harry’s heart melt, he could listen to it all day. It was so adorably small and cute. Harry got outside the car, walking over to Louis’ side and opening the door, the boy jumping out again.

“Well then, I guess we just have to make the best of our time together,” he grinned, lifting Louis over his shoulder and shutting the door, making sure to lock the car.

“Harry!” Louis squealed, finally laughing, he couldn’t remember the last time that happened. “Put me down!”

“No can do Princess,” Harry smirked, mainly because Louis’ ass was right to his face, it was just so big.

“Harry c’mon! Put me down,” Louis giggled, not even putting up a fight, this was fun. Adrian never lifted him, he always said he was too fat. That must have meant that Harry was extra strong.

Harry laughed, carrying Louis through his home, going through to the back of the house where the theater was. With hesitation Harry looked at Louis’ ass again, his whole will forcing him not to get hard. He raised a hand and spanked Louis when he asked again, the coy smile never falling off his face. It wasn’t much of a spank as it was a very light tap to the bum, either way he touched it and Louis stopped asking.

“What was that for?” he asked after a minute, Harry setting him down on the plush leather seat.

“I didn’t want you to ask anymore,” Harry shrugged, sudden guilt rushing over him. “Oh my God, did you not like that? I’m sorry Lou, it won’t happen again, I know you have a boyfriend but it was all in fun believe me.”

Louis blinked, staring up at Harry quite confused. He never expected this, not an apology, Adrian never apologized to him. He always said that there was a reason Louis got hit or yelled at, it was always his fault, but now Harry was apologizing... “No, no. Its fine, I um, I liked it. I was just confused.” It wasn’t a lie, he did like it and he was confused, about a lot of things so far. “Let’s just watch a movie. I just want to watch something cute,” he shrugged, bringing his knees up to his chest.

The movie went by harmlessly, Harry and Louis eventually cuddling and making small talk through the whole thing. It was all very cute, and Louis was happy, he was really happy, Harry could practically feel it. When the credits rolled Louis was half asleep, his head on Harry’s chest, his body so close to actually sitting on him. Harry loved the feel of Louis pressed against him, the warmth that they shared. Really all he wanted to do now was kiss him, but then the boyfriend came to mind.

“Love, Lou, get up,” Harry whispered, rubbing his sides.

“Hm? What happened?” Louis asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“You’ve got to go now sleepy, the movie’s over,” he spoke softly, carefully getting Louis to stand. “This was so much fun wasn’t it Princess?”

“Yeah… I loved it,” Louis said, yawning again. He was basically falling asleep in Harry’s arms. “I wanna stay here forever.”

“As much as I’d love that you have to get to your friends, and I’m sure your boyfriend won’t be very happy,” Harry chuckled, deciding on carrying Louis to the car, seeing that he was in no condition to walk.

Louis’ eyes snapped open at the mention of Adrian, quickly checking his phone for messages or calls, of which there were none, again. “I love him,” he whispered, more to himself than Harry, but he was listening either way.

“I know you do,” Harry mumbled, shielding Louis from the cold autumn air as they made their way outside. He placed the small boy in the car, buckling him. “You just tell me where to go okay?” he asked softly, getting a nod in return.

“C’mon Princess, time to go,” Harry said, shaking Louis as lightly as he could.

“But I don’t want to leave you,” he whined, his eyes closing again.

“You have to sweetheart. Next time I’ll let you sleep over okay?” This certainly got Louis’ attention, Harry wanted a next time. Adrian always said no one would ever want a next time with Louis. He was too annoying, too gross, yet here was Harry, defying everything he’s been told.

“Next- you want to see me again?” Louis asked softly, sitting up in his seat, eyes open now.

“Of course I do. You have to go now though, but I’ll call you okay Princess?”

“O-okay,” Louis nodded, grabbing his bag, the lights were on which meant that Niall was awake, and probably watching them. “Goodnight Harry,” he said grabbing the handle of the door, ready to leave.

‘Goodnight Princess,” Harry whispered, his heart getting the best of him, leaning forward and placing a kiss at the corner of his mouth. He hardly knew what he was doing, the things this boy did to him. As for that particular boy, he was in shock, he had no idea what to do. Harry was kissing him, in a way at least. Why did he always have to make him so confused?

Louis blamed it on how tired he was, he did. He was so sleepy he must have imagined it was Adrian who had kissed him, because next thing he knew he was kissing Harry. He had turned his head just enough for their lips to touch. It was so soft and romantic, not a second of hesitation from Harry as he continued the kiss. Their lips swept over each other’s, Harry was holding Louis’ head as a support. The whole thing was slow and steady as the pond from the park, yet still as fast and exciting as the river, and they were both so beautiful.

Neither had pulled away for some time, and when they did their eyes had met both realizing what they had done. “I should go,” Louis rambled, his eyes wide and his face pink.

“Yeah, yeah, um, I’ll call you yeah? Night,” Harry said quickly, eyes on Louis.

“Goodnight,” Louis squeaked, getting out the car as fast as he could, shutting the door and hurrying up to the steps. The kiss didn’t mean anything surely, he had Adrian, he loves Adrian not Harry. He couldn’t like Harry. He just liked what they did… and they kissed, and he loved it.

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd it turn out? Pretty well I think.  
> Suggestions and thoughts below please!! xxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Sorry this is soo late.  
> Enjoy

When Niall opened the door of his flat, the last thing he expected to see was Louis in tears and shaking. Quickly he hurried him inside, holding him close. “Hey, hey. Lou, what’s wrong?” he asked softly, rocking them back and forth. Louis opened his mouth to speak, a broken sob in place of words. “Sh...” Niall hushed, carefully guiding them to the sofa and sitting down. “Sh… you’re okay, you’re okay,” he repeated in a whisper. “Can you tell me what happened? It doesn’t have to be all of it, just in general. Did Adrian do something to you?” he asked, Louis crying harder at the name of his boyfriend.

“I-I I ki-“ Louis said taking heavy breaths in between words. “I cheated,” he whimpered, holding his knees tight to his chest. “I cheated on Adrian,” he whispered, hiding his face.

“You? Louis, why would you do that? I thought you loved him,” Niall whispered, pulling the small boy into his lap. “Is that why you wanted me to cover for you? So you could meet with someone else?” Everything Niall said was in a sweet tone, he spoke quietly, not wanting to scare Louis anymore then he already was.

“I did love him, I still do. I love him so much,” he hiccupped. “I just, I was going out with a friend… and and he kissed me in the car over here. I kissed him too,” Louis whimpered. “I liked kissing him,” he cried, wiping more tears away. “I shouldn’t. I shouldn’t like anything Niall,” he hiccupped. “He’ll hate me. Adrian’s gonna hate me, I don’t want him to hate me,” he said, shaking his head repeatedly.

“Sh, Lou. Shh. He won’t hate you okay? It was an accident yeah? Not your fault,” Niall said. “I won’t tell him a thing Lou, it’ll be a secret yeah?” he asked softly, rubbing the small of the boy’s back.

“Yeah... a secret” he nodded.

 

  

A week went by after that night, Louis falling asleep on the sofa and going back home to Adrian in the morning on Monday. He was met by a hungover boyfriend and some girl in his arms. Not that it was anything new or surprising, Adrian always brought people home. He explained to Louis after he ran off crying the first time. He liked to keep his options open and since they both knew they’d always be together it wouldn’t matter if he got bored sometimes and strayed. Louis just went along with it after the third person Adrian brought back.

He hadn’t talked to Harry since them, ignoring all calls and texts. They came in all at once it seemed, now only getting an occasional ‘Sorry’. Today he hadn’t gotten one yet, maybe Harry got over him, or realized that he wasn’t worth his time, or both. He had classes later on anyway, he couldn’t focus on Harry, and he shouldn’t anyway.  Louis was just Louis. He made Adrian and his... ‘guest’ some breakfast, setting it out on the table with some coffee and painkillers. “I’m going to class now Adrian,” he said, kissing his cheek. “I love you,” he said softly, grabbing his bag then leaving the house again when Adrian waved him off.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lou!” Niall called, jogging up to him from his car. “Hey, hey, what’s up?” he asked, flinging his arm around his shoulder. “How was home?”

“Good... um… it was good. No questions asked, about anything,” Louis said, shrugging with crossed arms. “Maybe tonight we can um… talk more? You know if he calls me again? I mean he hasn’t done anything yet, and I don’t think he will, I was just... wondering if-“

“Yes. I’ll let you blabber on to me about this as much as your little self desires,” Niall chuckled, ruffing up Louis’ hair.

“I’m not little Niall. I just don’t want to annoy you or anything,” Louis shrugged, kicking at the pavement as they got near the school.

“Louis. Stop it. You don’t annoy me at all, swear. Let’s just get to class okay?”

“Yeah. Okay,” Louis answered.

 

 

“Niall?” Louis asked, looking up from his textbook. Class ended some time ago, and now they were just sitting together in some café.

“Yeah Lou?”

“Should I talk to him?”

“Him?”

“The guy who, you know,” Louis mumbled, chewing on the end of his pen.

“I guess, why?”

“Well, I feel bad for ignoring him. He’s so nice and he was really sweet to me. What if… he really feels bad? I think he deserves to explain his feelings. Because… blocking him out like this isn’t very nice, and I want to see him more. As friends. We can forget everything that happened right? Mistakes happen,” Louis rambled, looking at Niall for some sort of assurance.

“Louis… I don’t know how you can mistakenly kiss someone? I mean, you were both pretty aware of what was happening. Besides, you could barely handle getting a call from the dude. I don’t know if seeing him would really be the best thing right now, but if it’s what you feel is best then go ahead. I won’t stop you, it’s your choice,” Niall shrugged.

“I… I think I’m gonna call him. Yeah. I’m gonna call him and he can tell me what he was thinking so we can be friends again,” Louis nodded, swinging his feet since they didn’t touch the ground from where he was sitting. “Should I do it here? No... someone could hear right? I’ll do it… in, I’ll do it outside. Should I do it now?” he asked, checking the time on his phone. “I should get home soon anyway, I’ll do it now,” Louis nodded packing up his things. “I’m gonna go, but thanks. I’ll text you how it goes later,” he smiled, walking out of the café, leaving a very confused Niall, but Louis did have a mind of his own sometimes.

Louis walked outside, zipping up his hoodie and walked to his car. He pulled out his phone, going to Harry’s contact. He pressed call, holding the phone to his ear, getting in the car. “Please pick up Harry..” he mumbled, holding in his breath when someone answered.

“Louis?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was kinda just filler which is why it's so short. I feel horrible for not posting but I think I have my schedule down. I'm gonna try for every other Friday or Saturday but don't quote me on this because I really don't know. Although I am gonna try to have 4 up soon since I really want it up sooner. This would have been up earlier today but birthday stuff, so when most of you are reading this I'm guessing it will be the 24th but mine was the 23rd. I'm always open to suggestions, so feel free. Okay, see ya later I guess  
> xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a month  
> oops

The last thing Harry expected was a call from Louis, much less days after he had seen him, but that’s what he got. After countless of ignored calls and texts here was Louis’ name right on the screen of his phone. So, after contemplating every horrible situation that could possibly happen in this encounter he answered his phone.

“Louis?” he asked, which made him hit his head to his desk, of course it was fucking Louis, his name was right there on his phone staring at him. He heard some sounds in the background, including an adorable ‘oh’ from the boy on the other end. God he was so cute, a week later and he still was imbedded into Harry’s mind. Everything about him stuck, the way he would cover his mouth whenever he would giggle. How whenever he would smile his eyes, _god his eyes_ his beautiful bright blue eyes would crinkle up, how sweet and delicate he was, how _small_ he was, the way it was so simple to just lift up and carry him around. How when he had fallen asleep in his arms and it felt so right to just hold him. He was already so gone for him.

“Hi Harry,” Louis soft voice said, breaking him of his thoughts. He missed that sound so much, hearing it say his name was so much better than the small six seconds before he would leave a voicemail.

“Lou-Louis, wow um… Hi, how, how are you? Is everything okay?” he asked, biting his lip and cursing himself. Why would anything at all be okay at this point, he kissed him, he kissed him when he already had a boyfriend. Who he loves! And he just kissed him, sweet innocent Louis who of course had a boyfriend, why wouldn’t he.

“Well um… I’m fine, I suppose. How are you?”

“I’m good yeah, erm… I’ve missed you. Which is stupid because I barely know you and I did something horrible to you which I can’t say I’m sorry enough for. I realize how much you care for this boyfriend of yours and I would never do anything that you weren’t okay with but I couldn’t help myself, you are so beautiful and your boyfriend really is lucky to have you in his life. If you never want to even see me again consider it done and I’ll leave you alone, promise,” Harry rambled on, tapping his pen to his desk. Really he should be doing work, but he owned the company dammit so he had the right to slack off just a bit, and besides it was Louis he was talking to.

Louis who on the other side, still in his car was a complete blushing mess. He couldn’t remember the last time Adrian had said anything that sweet and caring to him. “Actually,” he said, looking down at his lap. Was this the right choice to make? Should he really let Harry back into his life after what he had done? Even after only a day of causing conflicting feelings was it really the best to even be talking to him now? Probably not, but Louis couldn’t help himself. “I want to see you again, as friends. I feel terrible for letting you have no chance of explanation and just cutting you out. Um… do you think that we could meet again possibly? Perhaps tomorrow? Or sometime later, whichever works for you. Of course you don’t even have to meet me if you don’t want to, I’d hate for you to feel as if you’ve been forced to-“

“Louis- of course I’ll come meet with you tomorrow, I would love to and don’t ever feel like I don’t want to be near you. Where do you want to meet up darling?” Harry asked softly, he just couldn’t stop with the pet names to Louis.

“Um… there’s this really nice café and it’s really nice and cute. If I text you the address can you make it around two-ish? I always go there after classes to do some work,” Louis explained quietly, almost afraid that someone outside the car would hear him and tell everyone. _Louis is going out on a **date** with someone else. He’s cheating on Adrian, what a horrible little slut he must be. _

“I’ll be there, I’ll buy okay? We can talk about absolutely anything you want, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks, I need to get home now, but thanks for talking to me,” he said, rubbing his arm as he looked at the time. He would have to get home soon anyway.

“Don’t let me keep you, I’ll talk to you tomorrow sweetheart,” Harry said, has his voice always been that deep? Louis didn’t think so, but maybe it has, it was lovely to hear either way.

“Bye,” he squeaked, hanging up the phone and tossing it into the seat next to him. If he made it the whole drive home with red cheeks and thoughts about Harry calling him sweetheart in other occasions no one had to know.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry didn’t know why he was doing what he was doing. Louis specifically said that this meeting would be as friends, not a date, yet here he was standing in front of his mirror applying a small bit of product to his hair in what he thought was a very attractive [outfit](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2015/06/16/09/29A738CF00000578-0-image-a-20_1434441643339.jpg). A floral print shirt with black skinny jeans, black jacket over top, and black boots. It felt like he was out for a night on the town, but Louis had expressed a fondness for his ‘odd’ shirts when he was over so surely he would like this. He couldn’t expect Louis to be dressed up at all, he would just be getting out of classes after all. He was probably dressed comfortably, looking soft and sleepy with glasses, holding a cup of tea keeping his small hands warm. He was thinking too much into this surely. He needed to stop.

The drive to the café wasn’t a long one, he could defiantly see the appeal that it would have to Louis, it looked absolutely adorable on the [outside](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/43/cf/2d/43cf2d10264ea4dc61900248cb25b27a.jpg), fitting for him. It had vines growing on the walls, little flower boxes hanging from the windows. He stepped inside to an equally cute [setting](http://assets.inhabitat.com/wp-content/blogs.dir/1/files/2011/05/Starbucks-15th-Ave-Coffee-Tea-Seattle-3.jpg), having a vintage vibe to the place. Out of the corner of his eye he’d seen Louis in the corner at the back of the store, chewing on a pen while reading a book, and he was right. He was dressed in comfort, black framed glasses perched on his nose. Harry snuck up behind him, leaning down to his ear.

“Mind if I buy you something cutie?” he asked, making Louis jump, looking behind him with wide eyes, but giggling when he had seen who it actually was.

“Hello,” Louis said smiling slightly, hand to his heart. “Nearly gave me a heart attack you know, it’s not nice to sneak up on people,” he pouted, Harry resisting the urge to press a kiss to his lips.

“I’m sorry lovely, you just seemed too peaceful here,” Harry chuckled, sitting down across from him. “So, do I get the honor of treating you for a late lunch?” he asked.

“I just want some tea, I can buy it you don’t have too,” Louis said, placing down his pen and closing his books.

“Nonsense, this is my treat to you,” Harry spoke, getting up to order at the counter.

“If you insist… um, they should know my order, I come here a lot,” Louis said, biting his lip.

“Right then,” Harry nodded, walking away from Louis. He’d come back a few minutes later, two cups, one with tea and one with coffee along with two muffins. “I know you said you just wanted tea but I figured a little snack could never hurt,” he said, handing Louis his tea and a chocolate chip muffin. It smelled heavenly. “I suppose we should get straight to the point yeah? What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Well,” Louis said, blowing on his tea which was fogging up his glasses. “About what happened between us. It um was unexpected,” he started, looking up at Harry to know if he was paying attention or not. He was. “I didn’t really think that what happened would happen... and it did. But, I don’t blame you for what happened because it was partially my fault as well. I was tired, and I didn’t know a lot of what was happening but I know about what was going on when the thing happened. I did something that I shouldn’t have done and I’m still not entirely sure how I feel about it all. I’m not mad at you, maybe I’m mad at myself. I have a boyfriend who I love so much. I wouldn’t have anything without him, and he makes me so incredibly happy. Then the thing, the um, the kiss happened, and I am just really confused. On a lot of things. Obviously I um, reciprocated the actions that happened and I don’t know if I regret doing that. I should, I should regret it and hate you but I don’t. I want to keep talking to you and I think, that if we forget that it happened then we could be really good friends.”

Harry sat there, listening to everything Louis was saying nodding along to even show that he was paying attention. He was happy with just about everything Louis was saying, until he came to the part about them just being friends. Now, Harry, he was a loving man, never hurt anyone intentionally, but he knew that he couldn’t be happy just being friends with Louis without trying to be anything else with him. He knew how horrible that it probably sounded but if he had to go through everyday knowing that all he would ever be to Louis was a good friend would make him go crazy. “Louis… I don’t-“he started with a sigh, not really sure how to say it. “I believe that you are if not the most beautiful person that I have ever had the privilege of meeting. From the moment that I met you in the flower shop I became infatuated with you. I would absolutely love to date you, but if you truly are happy with your boyfriend then I don’t want to interfere with that. I meant my word when I told you that I’d hate to be a homewrecker. So, despite my feelings I would love to be friends with you.”

Louis listened to every word Harry had spoken to him, taking it all in. Harry couldn’t possibly be serious about wanting to date him, was he? Adrian always said that he would be all Louis could ever manage to get. So why was Harry sitting right in front of him, telling him the opposite? He was confused to say the least. How could he call him beautiful without a ‘but’? How could he say every single thing he had said without bursting out laughing? Louis didn’t mean to start crying, he really had no intentions on doing any crying today- at least not until he was home- yet here he was, head in his hands, crying. Adrian would hate this. He really would, Louis would probably receive a hit right now, or some yelling. Both if Adrian was in the mood.

Harry had gotten up immediately, moving to sit beside Louis in the small booth that they were in. “Sweetheart,” he whispered, wrapping his large arms around the small frame of the boy. “Shh… Love it’s okay. It’s okay Louis, calm down,” he said quietly, his words only having a small amount of effect on him. However, slowly Louis’ cries ceased, the boy wiping his eyes, cheeks red hot with embarrassment.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what got over me,” he mumbled, looking down at is tea and uneaten muffin. “It’s just… everything you said was so nice and- I’m sorry,” he said again, burying himself in Harry’s chest. He smelled so good, Louis could just burry himself in it.

“Louis, don’t apologize for crying okay?” Harry asked, rubbing small circles onto his back. “Are you okay now?” he asked softly, only getting a nod.

“Hurts,” he mumbled, tensing up just a small bit. Harry frowned, pulling his hand back, he had no idea of the giant purple bruise that was right there. How could he?

“Why does it hurt love?”

“Just sore. Fell out of bed this morning…” Louis said, which wasn’t a complete lie. He did he did fall out of bed, sure he was pushed but it still included falling.

“Let me see love, did you fall on anything?” Harry asked, his fingers gracing on the hem of Louis’ shirt to pull it up.

“A plug,” Louis lied, pulling his shirt down and pushing Harry’s hands away.

“Louis,” Harry said, furrowing his eyebrows together. “Show me that nothing is wrong,” he said.

“Why would I do that if nothing is wrong? I have nothing to prove to you, you should just believe me,” he said defensively, sitting up straighter.

“Then you would have no problem in showing he your perfectly fine back, now would you?” Harry retorted, frowning at Louis’ actions. For some reason this shy boy was talking back all because he was concerned about his safety. Something had to be wrong.

“Harry please, nothing is wrong. I’m perfectly fine.”

“Then show me.”

The next thing that happened was possibly one of the dumbest things Louis had ever done in his life. He just had to show Harry the lower part of his back and he would be fine. Everything would be fine and he could go home, back to his loving boyfriend. Yet, that’s not what he did. He didn’t just show Harry his back, he did something which arguably had a much worse outcome.

Louis _kissed_ Harry.

He leaned up, and pressed his lips right to Harrys, closing his eyes. Harry was in utter shock, as would anyone be in his position. Shock didn’t mean he couldn’t react though, and react he did. Harry cupped Louis’ cheek, their lips going with each other, his hand right on Louis’ waist pulling him close. Louis did come close, he could practically be sitting on Harry’s lap with how close they were at that moment. Louis pulled away, looking at Harry with those damn eyes that he loved so much. “I’m fine,” he said. Harry dropped his head, forehead right to Louis’.

“Jesus Lou…” he mumbled. “You just said that you wanted to be friends.”

“I do. But, can we be friends that kiss?” He asked, Adrian did it all the time, he even did more than kiss with a lot of people. It would just be a secret. Adrian had his secrets from Louis, and now Louis would have his. They would still be married in the future and still love each other.

He would still love Adrian and Adrian would still love him.

Everything would be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so hard to find a cool inside looking cafe that I thought was right so the counter was the best I could do  
> ANYWAY  
> If you guys could help me on this that would be awesome, give your ideas cause idk what to do.   
> I know how the story will go but I want extra things to happen. So if you've got any ideas at all that you think would be cool or fun to read please please please leave them down below  
> K byeeeeeeee

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comment below please, as well as ideas since this is basically unplanned. Should Niam be a thing? Should it not? I don't know. See, this is why I need you xx
> 
>  
> 
> Handles. Stalk me and give me ideas pleeease xxx  
> Tumblr: Lovepeacebravery  
> Instagram: VogueModeLouis and Lovepeacebravery I'm on the first one more though  
> Twitter :@PeacefulBravery it's mainly just youtube posting those, 'I liked @bakdjkljfkdsjf video...'


End file.
